


Budapest

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Budapest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> Roses small talk:  
> This is not beta-read and almost a year old, if not older. But, I never got along to post it here.  
> I ship them. I ship them hard.  
> Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.  
> And this little OS was ans still for fallaces-sunt-rerum-species on tumblr.

 

**BUDAPEST**

 

He runs, he's fast. Fast and deadly. His muscles flex as he aims his second to last arrow. There's an explosion where the archers arrow hits. Another building down.  
Hawkeye reaches for one of his guns and aims in the blink of a second.  
Clint has a brooding feeling in his gut he'll _need_ his last arrow for more important things today.  
Like killing himself. He won't fall into the hands of the enemy. He's too good of an assassin and agent for that. Even when the mission goes south.  
Actually, this mission went so far south already... He jumps on another roof, looks over to the other part of the city, Pest, and sees more explosions from there. “Tasha, I'm coming.” She can't hear him, the connection is down. He runs faster and jumps on to another roof.  
They reach the bridge, the pickup point, at the same time. They arre too early. About four minutes ahead of their schedule. Shit.  
They clash together in the middle of the bridge; Natasha Romanov taking his pursuers down, Clint Barton hers.  
There are more explosions, fire and the ammunition is down to the last few bullets.  
There are no words spoken between them, they just function; work together in deadly perfection as always.  
Clint wants to let her know that he loves her, always had, always will.  
Natasha wants him to know that she’s loved him since they met.  
They end up – two and a half minutes ahead their schedule still – dangling on a rope, fixed to Hawkeye's last arrow, some hundred feet over the Danube.  
Clint Barton holds onto the rope with one arm, the other stretched in a weird angle along Natasha's side, firing at their opponents.  
Natasha Romanov has one arm slung around Clint's neck, pressed close to him, her other hand beside his head, using his shoulder to keep her gun stable, taking down the enemy.  
Barton counts the shoots they fire. Four, three, two...  
They look at each other. They're down to their last two shots.  
“The last shot’s always yours. Don't use it for someone else.” They both could hear Agent Coulson's words in their mind.  
Clint turns his head a fraction, smiles at the woman he loves. Natasha smiles back at the man she loves. Their guns muzzles change positions, hers towards his temple, Clint's gun aimed at the back of her head.  
The action is as good as an 'I love you'. It's actually better than a spoken one. Even better than a kiss.  
  


There's a loud bang overhead and the roar of ship engines beneath them and Agent Coulson's voice thunders up to them. “Get your asses down here, agents!”  
Clint and Natasha share a look, blink, they act as one. Guns aimed upwards the two master assassins take down the last two standing enemies while they fall towards the boat underneath them.  
They catch the fall with a shoulder roll, come to their feet and share a tender look.  
  


Coulson looks at them and he knows he almost lost his best agents today.  
He also knows it's always good to listen to your gut feeling. Because that's the only reason he is about a minute too early to pick them up.  
  
  
Since that day, always when a mission tends to go south, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton share a look and one of them will make a comment about Budapest.  
It was their own way of saying 'I love you till the very end'.  
  
  


 


End file.
